Figured you out
by The Arena
Summary: ONESHOT! my very first song fic, and only my second lemon.. yes i said it.. LEMON!  from start to end.  based on Nickelback's figured you out       REVIEW PEOPLE! XD


**OHAYIO! ****So I am not dead..****yay! 'stupid smirk runs across face'**

**But ****I have been very unmotivated.**** I have never seen so low reviews, ****so**** I simply ask for at least, I repeat, at LEAST 15 reviews, if I am to do another lemon story.. ****this**** other deal is simply too ****embarrassing**** to ****overlook.**

**I am not going to be bossy, but when 2000 people read your story, you do wonder why they don't leave a review.**** Just like a tiny one..**

**But**** enough of my evilness spurted out on you, that is not why you read it anyway, and on with the story. **

**It is dedicated to my perverted friend, **_**faaborg84**_**, because she simply lives for smut. (admit it already!)**

**coughcoughpervertcough**

**And it is also dedicated to all of you who enjoy reading lemon as much as me. (****and**** believe me.. there are many) XD**

**Based on ****Nickelbacks**** song, ****Figured**** you out, which I just thought were the perfect song for those two. ****Ne?**** 3**

**ENJOY!**

**-**

**-**

**"Figured You Out"**** - ****Nickelback**

"mmn… sa..suke.." pushed against the door in the hallway, Sasuke nibbled on his blond boy toy's neckline. He had pushed his body against Naruto's and leisurely ran a hand underneath the thick orange sweater, while he tried to open the door with the other.

The sweet sounds from the blond was almost making him come then and there, which were a bit too soon, for both of them.

He opened the door, and closed it with his foot, as they tumbled inside the apartment, falling on the floor. He pulled of his thick winter coat, before he hungrily attacked the blond beneath him.

_**I like your pants around your feet**_

_****__**And I like the dirt that's on your knees**_

_****__**And I like the way you still say please**_

_****__**While you're looking up at me**_

_****__**You're like my **__**favorite**__** damn disease**_

Their tongues colliding, fighting for room in each other's wet caves, while Sasuke slowly unzipped the blond's pants. He ran a hand down the blond's thigh, pulling the pants off in the progress, while he still played lust-full with Naruto's tongue.

He pulled himself away from Naruto, pulling his thick winter sweater off and throwing it randomly in the apartment, before he unzipped his jeans. He then leaned in over his blond, pinning Naruto's wrists against the cold wooden floor with one hand, and running the other up underneath the thick sweater Naruto still was wearing.

He slowly felt the blond's abs, as his hand ran across his stomach and up to a hard nipple. His fingers took hold and played with the nipple, as he whispered against Naruto's ears.

"You don't seem so cold now.." He said against the soft earlobe, letting a small smirk run over his lips.

Naruto was too lost in the raven's touches to bother on commenting on Sasuke's remark. He could only concentrate on the feeling of Sasuke rubbing his knee against his erected member, which made him gasp lightly.

Sasuke pulled Naruto up by the wrists, before he slowly let them go. He took hold of Naruto's thick sweater, quickly pulling it off, exposing the tanned, sun kissed skin underneath.

From his half open eyes Naruto gave Sasuke a look that told more than anything. He ran his index finger down Sasuke's soft body, all the way down to the hem of his pants. As he took hold of the pants with his index finger, pulling his and the raven's crotches against one another, he licked Sasuke's earlobe, while whispering.

"Fuck me Sasuke.." was the only three little words that escaped his sweet, wet pink lips.

_**And I love the places that we go**_

_****__**And I love the people that you know**_

_****__**And I love the way you can't say no**_

_****__**Too many long lines in a row**_

_****__**I love the powder on your nose**_

A smirk came across the raven's lips, as he took hold of the blond, lifting him up so he could lash his legs around his waist, while he carried him to the nearest thing to support on, which was a table.

He took a hand and shoved everything down from the table, letting fruits, vases and papers fly all over, before he planted the blond on it.

Both hands planted on the table and on either side of Naruto, as he slowly began crawling in on the table, making Naruto lye on his back.

He loved how Naruto looked at him, it was like nothing else in the world existed, and there were only the two of them. Nothing else.

Their lips touched briefly, as Sasuke invited Naruto's tongue out. He leaned down by the blond, as he sucked on Naruto's tongue, letting saliva fall down the blond's cheeks.

He took a hand down the blond's loose boxers, slowly pulling them off, letting his hand caress Naruto's stiff member on the way.

His blue orbs became shut, as he could feel Sasuke's hand touching him lightly. He was so turned on, that it almost hurt.

"..Fuck Sasuke.." he exclaimed in a husky and unsteady voice.

"That I will do.." Sasuke replied, letting his half open eyes wander over the blond, seeing how Naruto's body was twisting as his hand ran over it.

_**And now I know who you are**_

_****__**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you **__**out**_

_****__**(Now I did, you wonder why)**_

_****__**And now I know who you are**_

_****__**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**_

_****__**(Now I did, you wonder why)**_

He slowly leaned over Naruto, so he was on top of him, supporting on his knees.

"Eager are we.." Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear, smiling as he could feel Naruto pant slightly as he began massaging his member.

He licked a trail down the jaw of the blond, continuing down the soft throat, all the way down a nipple, while he still massaged the full erected member of the blond. It earned him a moan from Naruto.

"s-stop teasing!" he said panting as Sasuke had licked the pre-cum from the tip of his hard erection, where after he had twirled his tongue around the tip.

He slowly gawked up at Naruto through the dark. They haven't even bothered to turn on the light when they came in; they were too caught up in the moment. The only thing lighting up the small dark apartment was the light from the lampposts outside, which reflected in the new snow falling easy on to the pavement.

Through the dim light Sasuke took a moment to really look at Naruto. He lay naked on their dining table, looking nothing less than divine. His body glistening from the sweat, his golden spikes spread out on the table, and his perfect body calling out to be touched.

As Sasuke crawled back up the blond, he pushed their bodies close, making Naruto exclaim a deep moan.

He greeted the moan with wet a kiss.

_**I like the freckles on your chest**_

_****__**And I like the way you like me best**_

_****__**And I like the way you're not impressed**_

_****__****__**While**__** you put me to the test**_

_****__**I like the white stains on your dress**__****_

As he pulled himself away from the kiss, if only for a moment, he licked his fingers, soon returning to the kiss again.

He slowly circled the wet digits around the blond's tight entrance, before he slipped one in.

Naruto winched a bit, before he got used to the foreign object penetrating him, but only for mere minutes as Sasuke soon began moving his finger in and out, sending soft and delightful warmth through Naruto's body.

Naruto moaned into the searing kiss, tucking lightly in the dark bangs dangling down in front of the ravens face.

Sasuke took it as an invite, and inserted a second finger in the warm entrance, letting Naruto adjust for a second or two. As Naruto gave a slight bite on Sasuke's tongue signaling that it was okay to proceed, the raven began moving in and out in gentle thrusts.

Naruto broke the very long, and very wet kiss, letting himself breathe, feeling how Sasuke kissed him down the throat.

The thrusts became deeper and harder, and Sasuke felt Naruto pull harder in his dark locks as he moaned almost sugar sweet cravings.

A smirk ran across his lips as he looked at the blond.

_**And I love the way you pass the check**_

_****__**And I love the good times that you wreck**_

_****__**A**__**nd I love your lack of self-respect**_

_****__**While you passed out on the deck**_

_****__**I love my hands around your neck**_

In a deep thrust he inserted the last wet digit, letting them brush against the bundle of nerves in Naruto's body.

"There..!"

He arched his back, letting Sasuke's fingers brush against the spot again.

"Aaaaerrh…Faster!" Naruto yelled, planting his hands above his head, trying to move his own body faster.

Sasuke obeyed, and moved his fingers against the spot in some deep and fast thrusts, making Naruto pant and moan loudly in bliss.

As he listened to the incoherent words spilling out from the blonds bruised lips in small pants and moans, he licked one of the hard nipples.

The pre-cum dripped down Naruto's hard, almost aching, member, as he could feel he was close to climax.

"sa..suke…"

Two deep obsidian orbs looked up.

"not so fast.." the raven said, letting a spark in his eye tell there was more to come, as he slowly stopped and pulled out the wet fingers from the blond.

Naruto opened his eyes, giving a slight groan because of the sudden loss of pleasure.

Sasuke crawled down from the table, standing upright facing Naruto at the end of the dining table. He pulled in the legs of the blond, so Naruto's legs dangled down from the edge of the table, while he sat upright.

Sasuke let a hand wander up on the part of Naruto's inner thigh swiftly brushing the erected shaft, while he glanced with a hungry look at the blond sitting there.

Naruto leaned in and pulled roughly the raven by the hair, letting his own tongue wetting Sasukes lips. His hands slowly wandered down to the ravens opened pants.

"off.." He said, still coaxing with the warmth of his close climax.

Normally this Uchiha was not taking orders from any, not even his blond boy toy, but on the other hand, he did want to fuck his blond boy toy senseless, so he obeyed without hesitation.

He pulled Naruto closer, lifting one of his legs up on his shoulders, letting it rest there. Naruto tilted far over, lying on his back on the table again.

Sasuke's pants fell to the floor, where quickly slipped his feet free, and kicked the pants to another randomly place in the apartment.

"Oi dobe.. lube.." he said, with a smirk.

Some words that didn't make much sense, was all he was met with from his blond.

He smirked, before he let Naruto's leg on his shoulder fall down, loosing himself from the blond, to walk stalk naked into the kitchen. But Naruto had grabbed hold of his arm.

"Forget lube!" he said, still panting slightly, eyes sending him a fair warning.

Sasuke's very well known victory smile ran across his lips, and a sudden animalistic instinct took hold of the two.

He pulled Naruto close, letting both the blonds legs rest on his shoulders, making Naruto tip far over again, while he circled his own erected shaft around the blond's wet entrance.

Planting his hands firmly on the blond's hips, he slowly entered. Going all the way in, before he let Naruto get adjusted to the sudden expansion.

Naruto let out a small scream, but soon felt the pain sink. He breathed deep for a couple of times, before he moved his hips, letting Sasuke know it was okay to move now.

In slow and not yet deep thrusts, he moved in and out the blond, letting Naruto's pain screams develop to slow and excited moans.

Naruto arched his back, letting Sasuke go all the way in.

The raven let out a deep groan as he felt the warm inside of the blond. His hands clenched the slim hips for the blond, as he took a deep thrust inside.

"Fuck!"

He hit the knot of nerves straight on, sending white flashes through the blonds mind. Naruto's head tilted to the side, panting heavily as Sasuke hit the nerves over and over mercilessly.

Ramming into the blond, without having no idea how it was going to hurt as hell tomorrow, Sasuke could only see how Naruto's back arched, while his yellow bangs swift from side to side as he turned his head.

Their bodies was wet with sweat, and the windows in the apartment began to steam up, because of the heavy breathing and the moist that was caught in the air.

The long dark bangs stuck in strains to his flushed cheeks, his eyes being half open, revealing dark hazy orbs.

"..SASUKE..aaarhh…Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed in a loud moan, clenching his hands to the sides of the table, trying to withstand the hard thrusts the raven made.

Stroking in repeating motions over Naruto's sweet spot, making the blond cry out Sasuke's name in moans, screams.. yes in every way possible. And the raven simply loved when the blond was begging, no pleading, him for more.

He ran his hand down the inner of Naruto's thigh, down to the neglected member, taking hold of it. As he hold on the blonds hip with one hand, so he kept his pace, meanwhile he began moving the blonds member with the other hand, in motion to his thrusts.

It felt almost like Naruto was about to explode. The sensation, the roughness.. it was all just making him about to spill over the edge. 'God Sasuke..'

Sasuke could feel by Naruto's throbbing member that he was close, and he wasn't far behind himself.

They normally didn't do it rough, but by god, it felt freaking hot! It was mind blowing how different it felt. Sasuke was surprised he still held out.

"..Faster!" Naruto exclaimed in a mist of ecstasy, feeling he was soon about to come.

Sasuke slowly stopped his molestation of Naruto's member, and grabbed with both hands securely hold of the blond. He moved in and out fast, feeling how Naruto tightened as he came.

"SASUKEE…!" Naruto clenched the table so hard that his knuckles turned white and he almost ripped the top of table off. His seamen spilled out on his body in uncontrolled manner.

"Fuck.. NARUTO!" Sasuke came in one last fast thrust inside the tight blond.

He stood for about a second, before he collapsed exhausted on Naruto's stomach, panting fast to regain his breath.

Naruto's breathing had slowed down, and lifted Sasuke's heavy body slowly up and down.

They just lay there for what seemed forever, just catching their breath, and feeling the spasm in their bodies relax back to normal.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said very low.

"yea dobe.."

"I…"

"Shhh doe.. I know.." Sasuke said, closing his eyes, before he stood up, pulling his now softened member out of the blond.

"You are also?" Naruto asked, still lying on the table, not able to pull a muscle from exhaust.

"Are also what?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow at Naruto, as he stood and looked at the naked blond.

"Hungry?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke with his big blue orbs, and a grin.

"Are you serious..?" Sasuke asked, blushing lightly.

"Yea.. you were so totally turned on, that we actually never got to buy any food.."

"as if you wasn't.." he said back, letting a smirk suppress his blushing.

"I was.. but now.. I am like sooo hungry.." Naruto said, sitting up at the end of the table.

"Fuck!"

"Yea.. u better lie down again.." Sasuke scoped the blond up and carried him to bed.

"I will make you ramen in a bit.." he said, pulling the sheets over his used blond boy toy, before he trailed off again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, nuzzling under the sheets, not caring that he was soaked in what not.

Sasuke turned in the doorframe.

"Yea dobe.." he said, letting his dark orbs reflect in the dim light.

"I love you.."

Sasuke's face went all blushing, but a smile soon came and replaced the blushing.

"I know.. " He said, walking back to the blond kissing him on the forehead, before he left.

_**And now I know who you are**_

_**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**_

_**(Now I did, you wonder why)**_

_**And now I know who you are**_

_**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**_

_**(Now I did, you wonder why)**_

_**(Why not before, you never tried)**_

_**(Gone for good, and this is it)**_

_**-**_

**_-_**

**Sooooo???! was is like alright? It is only my second lemon, so I still suck a great deal, but at least it was good reading for like.. what, 20 min? XD**

**Leave a review, and make me the happiest little perv in the world.**

I love u all XD


End file.
